Puppy Love
by Mishelledor23
Summary: A novice priestess panics and accidentally turns Inuyasha into a fluffy little puppy! What now? InuXKag, MirXSan
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me. Also, I don't know if this idea has been done before, but hopefully you find it cute anyway.

* * *

Shippo for once, was completely speechless. How had everything gone crazy so quickly? It had been a few minutes at most.

 _The rain had been unbearable, even for them. Coming down in sheets, you could barely see what was in front of you. Kagome sneezed and wrapped her arms around herself, shivering. Inuyasha had looked worriedly over his shoulder and announced he smelled someone up ahead, maybe they could provide proper shelter. He took enough time to drape his suikan over Kagome's shoulders before running off. Kagome blushed faintly and lifted the robe over her head to make a hood. It didn't do much for visibility, but she was feeling warmer already. Unfortunately, the fuzzy feeling was cut short. She heard a shriek followed by Inuyasha's exclamation of surprise. The gang broke into a run, calling Inuyasha's name._

 _They arrived at what appeared to be an abandoned temple. Inside, a young woman, dressed in miko robes sat huddled against a pillar. Her eyes were fixed on something and she was shaking. The Inu-tachi followed her gaze and gasped. Inuyasha's pants, undershirt and Tessaiga lay in heap. Kagome squeaked and blushed hotly. Was Inuyasha naked somewhere? Why?! The bundle of abandoned clothing moved and Shippo scrambled onto Kagome's shoulder, hiding behind her. Miroku approached the young priestess._

" _Miss, are you alright?"_

 _She nodded._

" _I was meditating when all of a sudden, I was attacked by a demon!"_

" _What kind of demon?" Sango asked, subtly placing herself between the young woman and lecherous monk._

" _He appeared human, but he had a mane of silver hair and yellow eyes!" Sango and Miroku shared a glance. Behind them, Kagome cautiously neared the clothing pile._

" _And you say he attacked you?" Miroku asked incredulously. The miko looked down at her hands and took a steadying breath._

" _Well, I suppose not. He startled me more than anything. He appeared out of nowhere, demanding to know if anyone was here." Sango sighed, that sounded more believable._

" _He's our friend," She explained, "What did you do to him?"_

 _Kagome shrieked and clapped a hand over her mouth._

The abashed priestess, whose name was Kiyoko, invited them inside to explain. She spoke as she prepared and served them their tea.

"I'm a priestess in training. My master told me to stay in this abandoned temple for three days on my own. It's supposedly haunted, and staying here is going to build my character. I've been so jumpy, and when I saw him, I panicked. I'm truly sorry about your friend, what did you say his name was?"

"Inuyasha." Kagome answered quietly, looking down. Inuyasha glared back up at her with as much ire as an adorable, fluffy puppy could. The eyes were the same, as were the triangular ears. But now he was equal to Shippo in height, with a curled tail and a coat of soft, white fur.

"Kiyoko, I promise you that he didn't mean you any harm. He's rude, but not dangerous. Could you please change him back?" Miroku pleaded. "And after you do that, would you consider bearing my child?"

Miroku yelped in pain when Hiraikotsu connected with his head.

"Sorry Miroku, it fell over." Sango said sweetly.

Kiyoko's expression seemed truly remorseful.

"I would if I could," She explained, "But it's beyond my abilities." Kagome's eyes widened, and she instinctively scooped the growling puppy into her arms. He couldn't be stuck like this, there had to be a way!

"There is good news though!" Kiyoko continued. "Since I'm only a novice, my powers aren't strong enough to cast a spell like this permanently. It will wear off eventually. But I'm afraid I don't know how long it will take. Could be days, could be weeks."

"Anything else?" Sango asked, with a bite of sarcasm in her voice. She was having a hard time being sympathetic to the girl and imagined Kagome felt the same. What kind of priestess would cast a spell like this without fully understanding the situation or even how the spell worked?

"Well, it's hard to explain. He's still _him,_ but the longer he stays a dog, the more dog-like he'll become. I have no idea what he'll be like when he changes back."

Upon hearing this, Inuyasha began squirming and snapping his teeth at the miko. Kagome, giving in to her arguably unkind impulse, released Inuyasha and let him chase Kiyoko around the temple. Bitten ankles were the least she deserved, in Kagome's opinion.

* * *

When Inuyasha ran himself into exhaustion, he sauntered back to Kagome's side and curled up beside her with a smug look on his face. Kiyoko, now walking with a bit of a limp offered to show them to their rooms. Shippo opted to bunk with Sango and Kagome. They noticed he seemed oddly quiet.

"What's wrong Shippo?' asked Kagome as she tugged her pyjama shirt over her head. Shippo fiddled with his fingers, looking furtive.

"I'm not actually upset about what that priestess did to Inuyasha." He admitted. "I know I should be, but I'm not. He can stay a puppy forever for all I care! At least he can't hit me!" Sango was about to admonish the kit, when to her surprise, Kagome did it for her.

"That's awful Shippo." Kagome told him sternly. "I know the two of you don't always get along, and that's not always his fault. You make him angry on purpose sometimes, don't pretend that you don't. Like it or not, he's your friend. I know he's rude, but he has put himself in danger to keep you safe in battle more times than I can count and, if something like this had happened to you, he'd do whatever he could to fix it. Now go to sleep."

The disgust in her voice made Shippo's blue eyes well up with tears. He looked at Sango for support, but she simply looked back at him. Shippo would find no sympathy from her, in fact, she was in full agreement with Kagome; Shippo was being petty and cruel. She lay down and ignored the child's sniffles.

* * *

Miroku looked at his roommate. Inuyasha scowled right back at him. It really was hilarious having those burning amber eyes glowering at him from a mane of poufy fur. But, he refrained from laughing; he'd seen what Inuyasha's new teeth could do to a person's legs.

"Well this is a fine mess, isn't it?" He remarked, lying down on his side.

Inuyasha chuffed in agreement and sat down with a thump.

"Is it irritating, not being able to talk?"

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side. A clear ' _what do you think? Moron.'_

Miroku chuckled. Unable to resist, he patted Inuyasha on the head.

His yelp of pain was clearly heard in the next room. Miroku rubbed the offending hand apologetically.

"Alright, alright! Point taken! Touchy bastard…"

Inuyasha bared his teeth in what Miroku guessed was supposed to be a sarcastic smile. Miroku laughed again. This would definitely take some getting used to. Of course, they'd put every effort into finding a solution, who knew how long it would take for the spell to wear off on its own? But that didn't mean there couldn't be any fun to be had along the way. His devilish mind was already whirring with ways to make the most of his friend's adorable new state.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine! Also, shout out to File 13: You got it! I was basing Inuyasha's appearance off that of a Spitz dog. THEY'RE SO FLUFFY! *ahem* On with the story!

* * *

Come morning, Inuyasha was still a cantankerous ball of poof. He gave Miroku his best glare when he woke up, growling when the monk's lips twitched.

Kiyoko prepared them breakfast and they ate in near-silence. Despite themselves, everyone kept sneaking glances at their transformed friend, as if expecting him to erupt back into a naked cranky hanyou any second. Inuyasha's irritated bark made them all jump. Miroku noted that Shippo in particular seemed to be acting strangely this morning. For example, he'd taken residence on Miroku's lap, rather than Kagome's. Kagome for her part, wasn't paying the kit any mind. Her expression was smooth, but he was willing to wager something had gone on last night. Looking closer, he saw that Sango wasn't acknowledging Shippo either, at least, no more than manners would dictate.

On a normal morning, Shippo would immediately clamber onto Kagome's shoulder and stay there until lunch time, or until Inuyasha threw him off for whatever reason. Kagome never objected to Shippo's presence, she enjoyed it. Miroku had always figured that being the affectionate person she was, Kagome liked having someone that welcomed her cuddles and attention. But today, she seemed to emanate a chill. Inuyasha seemed aware that something was amiss. He whined and nudged Kagome's knee with his nose. She smiled and scratched behind his ear, but there was sadness in her eyes.

They left after breakfast. Kiyoko bade them farewell, but Inuyasha made it very clear the feeling was not mutual. He casually walked behind her and lifted his back leg. Miroku managed to snatch him away at the last second. Kagome and Sango managed to stifle their giggles until they were out of hearing range. Miroku held the puppy in the air in front of him. Inuyasha looked just a little too pleased with himself.

"Inuyasha, you cannot pee on people." Miroku said sternly. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.

 _Watch me._ He seemed to say. Miroku decided at that moment, that maybe he should not hold his friend at eye-level.

They walked in no particular direction, Kagome didn't sense any jewel shards around. They ran into some excitement when a family of mole demons unexpectedly burst from the ground. The force of it blew Inuyasha into a patch of tall grass, where he landed with a yelp. Kagome ran after him. The humans and moles surveyed each other for a moment. The father mole offered an apology for scaring them, explaining that they'd just had a litter of pups and dogs were frightening to them. The moles made their escape after that, a small lump of dirt was the only sign they'd been there at all. Kagome emerged from the grass, with Inuyasha tucked under her arm. Inuyasha had an expression of humiliated rage on his face. His paws were splattered with mud, and his coat was absolutely covered in burrs. His burning amber eyes dared them to laugh, but no one did. Not even Shippo.

Sango provided the comb she carried for just such an occasion, Kirara had taken a few tumbles in her time. They waited patiently while Kagome cleaned Inuyasha's paws and started the painstaking process of pulling out the burrs. Inuyasha, to his credit, took the attention with more grace than they could have expected. He grumbled and showed his teeth, but he did his best to stay still. After a few minutes, Shippo settled on to Inuyasha's other side and set to work. A few feet away, Sango and Miroku were in deep conversation.

"We can't let the cute factor distract us," Sango said firmly, "If Naraku, or any other powerful demon attacks, we will be in real trouble." Miroku nodded in agreement.

"That's true. And if Naraku were to find out about Inuyasha's condition, he'd attack us for sure. Inuyasha isn't like Kirara, from what I can tell, he has none of his demonic powers at the moment." Sango sighed and patted the Tessaiga that she'd strapped to her waist.

"We have to try and find a way to change him back." She didn't need to voice any more than that, Miroku understood. She wasn't just worried about Inuyasha's safety, she was worried about his mind. Kiyoko had warned that as the spell stayed in effect, he'd become more doglike, but what did that mean? Not to mention what this must be doing to his pride.

Kagome blushed when her work took her closer to Inuyasha's rear. He stiffened, and his ears flattened.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, "I'm not enjoying this any more than you are." Inuyasha fixed her with a look that clearly meant _kill me now._

"My sentiments exactly." Kagome muttered.

Shippo sat in front of Inuyasha and began talking to him about the time he'd gotten stuck as his pink balloon for two days. He listened quietly, as grateful for the distraction as she was. When the work was done, Kagome gave Inuyasha's back a soothing stroke.

"All done," she said kindly. Inuyasha chuffed and leaned into her touch. Kagome happily took the excuse to pet him again-his fur was really soft! Shippo said nothing, watching the exchange almost sadly. Kagome noticed and offered him a warm smile.

"Thanks for your help Shippo."

The child's face instantly lit up and he scrambled onto Kagome's shoulder, hugging her tightly. Kagome laughed and hugged him back.

Inuyasha stared, tilting his head to the side. Clearly, he'd missed something. He froze, scenting something unpleasant. He flattened his ears and began to growl, planting himself in front of Kagome. She stood and looked ahead. A whirlwind came into view and stopped with only inches to spare.

"Yo!" Koga greeted.

"Yo yourself." Kagome replied, hoping her smile didn't look as fake as it felt. Koga took her hands.

"How are you my lovely Kagome?"

The barrage of furious high-pitched yips made Kagome turn red. Koga looked down at the ground in confusion. Inuyasha was bouncing angrily in place, trying and failing to look intimidating.

"What the hell?" He picked the puppy up by the scruff of his neck and held him at eye-level. Meeting his eyes, Koga's mouth dropped open in utter astonishment. Those gold eyes were unmistakable.

"Inuyasha?!" He exclaimed, "Is that you?" The answering snarl was all the confirmation he needed.

By the time they finished the story, Koga was laughing so hard that tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"I must be dreaming. This is the greatest day of my life!" He guffawed again.

"Come on Koga, stop laughing." Kagome pleaded, "This is serious!" Koga looked at the glaring mass of fluff at his feet and dissolved into laughter again.

"I can't!" He choked, "It's too ridiculous. Are you sure he can't stay this way forever?" Koga's laughter stopped short when he felt something warm on his leg. He jumped on top of his rock, shaking a fist at the smug-faced puppy.

"Cut that out Dog-breath!" He crossed his arms and huffed. "So touchy, can't even take a joke."

No one bothered to point out that he hadn't been joking.

"Fine, fine," Koga grumbled, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "If a priestess did this to him, can't another priestess undo it? What about Mutt-face's scary ex-girlfriend?"

The group gasped.

"That's not actually a bad idea, Koga." Miroku said slowly.

"Kikyo is quite powerful," Sango mused, "it just might work!"

 _Although, this is one way to solve that messy love-triangle, I suppose._

Kagome gently scooped Inuyasha into her arms and rubbed his ear.

 _Yay._ Kagome thought sarcastically. _Let's go find Kikyo._ Inuyasha nuzzled her neck, licking just behind her ear. He could have just been being affectionate, but Kagome was willing to bet there were some ulterior motives. Koga wasn't fooled either.

"Well I better be going Kagome, that puffy thing doesn't stand a chance against Naraku, so I'll just have to go kill him for you first." He reached for her free hand and screeched in pain when Inuyasha's sharp little teeth sank into his wrist. Koga wrenched his arm free and glared.

"Keep that up and I'll feed you to my wolves! See ya Kagome!" He ran away.

The group looked at each other, waiting for Kagome's order.

"It's the only idea we have," She said glumly, "Let's see if Kikyo can help."

Without realizing she was doing it, Kagome cuddled Inuyasha closer and pressed her lips against the top of his head.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I just have an unhealthy obsession with him.

* * *

Find Kikyo and ask her to change Inuyasha back. A simple enough plan; she was the most powerful priestess they knew of, surely, she could do it. The problem is that not once, in all the time they'd spent together had they ever managed to find her; she always found them. They'd searched all day, asking every villager they came across if they had seen her. They'd come up with exactly nothing. With nothing to go on, they had been forced to seek a place to spend the night. Miroku had been prepared to do one of his fake exorcisms, but for once, he didn't have to.

"Adorable!"

"So cute!"

"Can I hold him?"

A gaggle of young woman surrounded Inuyasha, gently offering hands for him to sniff. Inuyasha seemed wary at first, but allowed one woman to stroke his head. When he did, the women dissolved into squeals of delight. Inuyasha's curled tail wagged excitedly. One woman scooped him up into her arms, holding him against her chest. He looked at her, letting his tongue loll out of his mouth. It seemed that everything he did encouraged another round of cooing.

The village headman's wife, a plump woman with a kind face, appeared to great them.

"Welcome travelers! Will you be needing a place to stay tonight?"

"Why yes!" Miroku replied smoothly, "We don't have much in the way of money, but we are willing to,"

The matron waved him off with a smile,

"Don't worry about that, I was going to invite you to stay with my husband and I. Our daughters would love to have a cute little thing like that dog in our home, even for just a night. Is that alright?"

Miroku immediately assured her that the situation was perfectly acceptable and much appreciated. Kagome bit back her hesitation. What was Miroku thinking? Inuyasha didn't like people, he preferred to sleep in the forest even when lodgings were available. She looked at the circle of women. Inuyasha yipped happily, looking around the circle like he couldn't decide which one he liked best. She felt a pang of jealousy.

 _What the hell am I jealous for? They think he's just a puppy._

But the feeling stayed. Stupid as it was, she apparently didn't like other women paying attention to him in any form.

"May I have him back please?" She asked coldly, holding out her arms.

"Of course!" One of them said cheerfully, ignoring the sounds of disappointment from the others, "What a darling! He must be the cutest thing I've ever seen!" Kagome tucked the wriggling puppy under her arm and gave a noncommittal grunt.

She followed after the rest of her team, ignoring Shippo's worried glances. Inuyasha began to whine and squirm. Kagome sighed and put him down. He barked and ran to walk beside Miroku. He gazed adoringly up at the monk, his little legs pumping to keep up. Her eyes followed the wagging tail and she started to feel silly about her reaction earlier. They had free lodgings and Inuyasha seemed happy enough. A success in most people's eyes.

* * *

She ate her meal in silence, watching Inuyasha play with the headman's daughters. They seemed like well-behaved girls, aged somewhere around seven years old. They teased him playfully, laughing when he nipped harmlessly at their fingers. He seemed so at ease.

Kagome set her bowl down and moved to sit on the deck outside. She gazed forlornly up at the moon, swinging her legs back and forth. The moon was a slim crescent in the cloudless sky.

 _Would the people here be so nice to him if they knew what he really was?_

She flinched at how that sounded, even though it was only in her thoughts.

 _In the beginning, I had no idea what it meant to be a half-demon. Even now I still don't, not really._

Her thoughts wandered back to one particularly awful day.

 _They had been starving and exhausted. Food had been scarce in that area, and they hadn't eaten properly in three days. Even Shippo and Kirara had been looking a little worse for the wear. The village had seemed like such a godsend it had made Kagome think of seeing an oasis in a desert. Unfortunately, the place had been as helpful as a mirage. The people had been pleasant enough, until they noticed Inuyasha. It had been madness; garden tools had been grabbed and held as weapons. Mothers had shielded their children. A few people had even thrown tomatoes at him, bellowing at him to leave without tainting their village any further._

 _Miroku hadn't bothered trying to talk them down, explaining later that they wouldn't have listened. Attempting to soothe the hanyou, Sango had added that she didn't want to stay in a village like that anyway. Inuyasha's answering sneer had done nothing to hide his hurt._

" _Keh. Hope you like sleeping outside then."_

Kagome felt her heart break again. Inuyasha walking away from the village, arms held stiffly at his sides, ears flattened to try and block out the villagers' hateful taunts had been the most painful thing she had ever seen. She jumped when she felt a presence beside her.

"Is something wrong Kagome?" Sango asked, "You look sad."

Kagome drew her legs up and hugged her knees.

"Sango," she asked quietly, "In the slayers village…how were you taught to feel about half-demons?"

Sango blinked. She wasn't sure what she'd expected, but it hadn't been that.

"You might be surprised by this, but they weren't really talked about all that much. Half-demons are rare, it's very uncommon for humans and demons to get along, let alone mate with each other. There were some in my village that viewed the union of a human and demon as something unclean, but I never thought of it that way."

Sango looked up at the crescent moon, choosing her words carefully. Kagome's question had gotten her feeling philosophical.

"I wasn't taught to hate, I was taught to be wary. My father always told me that there are good and bad demons, just as there are good and bad people. However, a wicked demon or anyone with demon power is often more dangerous than a wicked human. So, in that regard, I understand when people become nervous around Inuyasha. He'd never hurt them, but the fact they he could is enough to frighten some people."

She met Kagome's eyes, feeling them boring into hers. If Kagome was unimpressed with Sango's answer, she kept it well hidden.

"But I want to make it clear. The people that hate him, the ones that attack him and call him half-breed, I hate them as much as he must do. There's no excuse for blind hatred."

Kagome absent-mindedly picked up a small stick and threw it; she always needed something to do with her hands when she was thinking.

"Sometimes I'm happy that I'm not from this era. Don't get me wrong!" She hastily clarified, "I just mean that I'm glad I didn't have any knowledge of this when I met Inuyasha. I had to get to know him as a person, you know?"

Sango smiled and nudged Kagome's shoulder.

"I understand. I think it's a good thing too."

Kagome felt something poking her foot. Inuyasha's happy golden eyes met hers. She laughed, despite her melancholy mood; Inuyasha had retrieved the stick she'd thrown. She gently pried the stick from his mouth and threw it again. Inuyasha went still, seeming almost annoyed.

 _I got your stick back for you and you thank me by throwing it again?_

He huffed and waddled off after the stick. Kagome and Sango both laughed.

"Thank you, Sango," Kagome said honestly, holding her friend's hand. "That helped."

Sango squeezed Kagome's hand in return.

"I think it's best to get these thoughts out of your system now, Inuyasha would tear us a new one if he caught us feeling sorry for him."

Inuyasha poked Kagome's foot again, proudly presenting her with the stick a second time.

"Oh, thank you," Kagome cooed, lifting Inuyasha onto her lap. "What a good boy you are!" Inuyasha preened, flopping onto his back and squirming happily when both women immediately rewarded him with belly-rubs.

His happiness was contagious. She couldn't stay angry at the women from earlier; really, who could resist that face?

* * *

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me, but it is the best anime ever. Right on, Rumiko!

I know I marked this as Romance/Humour, but my muse isn't taking it in that direction. Sorry!

* * *

Kagome was awoken by an unfamiliar sound. It sounded somewhere between a snort and a sneeze. She rolled over and blinked her bleary eyes to clear them.

Inuyasha was tossing his head and digging his claws into the floor, sounding more and more distressed.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome spoked quietly, unsure if their friends had been awakened. His gaze snapped to her and Kagome was hit by an overwhelming mix of emotions; alarm, confusion, anger and frustration all at once. Instinctively, she scooped the puppy into her arms and stroked his head, frantically trying to soothe him.

"Shh," she crooned, "Please calm down, I know being stuck in that body must be maddening. But we're going to change you back, I promise." Her reassurances became a chant, though it was up for debate who she was trying to calm. The desperation she'd sensed from him had deeply rattled her. Sango had warned them all not to get caught up in the cute factor, and that's exactly what she'd done. Inuyasha relaxed against her, whining quietly. When he looked up at her, there was only simple adoration in his golden eyes. His tail wagged slowly, seeming hopeful.

Kagome wanted to cry.

* * *

Over breakfast, Kagome explained what had happened. Sango looked disturbed, while Miroku looked thoughtful.

"I have to say, I'm as troubled as you are. It seems to me, that Inuyasha and the spell are battling it out in there. It reminds me of an elderly person having rare moments of lucidity." He shook his head sadly.

Sango watched Inuyasha playing with Shippo and the headman's daughters again. He seemed perfectly content now. For an instant, Sango imagined the scene with Inuyasha in his true body. It should have been funny, but knowing what they did now, she only felt unsettled.

"We have to leave right away and keep looking for Kikyo." Kagome insisted, gripping her knees "We can't waste time! I never expected him to be so bad after only a few days, what if the spell permanently affects his mind?"

"Kagome please try to calm down," Miroku said, "I agree with you completely, but getting yourself worked up isn't going to help anything. In fact," He trailed off when they heard Inuyasha's claws skittering on the hardwood floor. In his eagerness to reach her, Inuyasha had toppled over onto his side. He quickly righted himself and scrambled onto her lap with a concerned look on his face. Kagome sighed and rubbed behind his ears.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, "I'm ok, you don't need to worry." Inuyasha pressed his head into her hand, carelessly letting his tongue hang out.

"We'll leave immediately," Sango promised, "I'll take Kirara out for an advance search, I'll see where the next closest village is." True to her word, she left as soon as she finished her breakfast. Miroku sighed and rested a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"I don't know anything about this spell, and I don't plan to insult you with false promises. All I can say is that Inuyasha is tough, he still manages to surprise me sometimes. I hope that's some comfort to you."

Kagome nodded silently, her attention focused on the cuddly mass of fur that refused to leave her lap and growled when she dared to stop petting him.

Sango returned shortly, saying the closest villages were to the north. From the air, they seemed peaceful and safe; possibly because they had a priestess to defend against demons? It was a start.

* * *

It took them into the early afternoon to reach the first village and it became clear right away that Kikyo wasn't there. Kagome had to grit her teeth and let yet another gaggle of young woman fawn over Inuyasha while Miroku asked around for any clues to Kikyo's whereabouts. Shippo climbed onto Kagome's shoulder and watched the happy puppy rolling over onto his back so the women could take turns rubbing his tummy. His round blue eyes were sad.

"I'm sorry about what I said." Shippo mumbled, "I don't like him like this anymore." Kagome wanted to make a joke about Shippo being replaced as the cute one, but she couldn't find the words.

* * *

The second village was slightly more helpful; a priestess fitting Kikyo's description had indeed passed through, but she'd left earlier that day and headed into the forest. Kagome turned deaf ears to the warnings that the forest was dangerous, that they shouldn't even consider going there during the day, let alone at night. If that's where Kikyo was, that's where she'd go. For hours, she kept up a dogged pace that reminded Sango of her training days. The sky turned red with the sunset before shifting to the dark of night.

"There!" Shippo cried, pointing skyward. Kikyo's soul collectors. Kagome clasped Inuyasha in her arms and took off at a sprint, guided by the ethereal soul lights. As seemed to be tradition, Sango and Miroku weren't permitted through Kikyo's barrier.

"Kikyo!" Kagome called, not caring how desperate or crazy she sounded, "Kikyo, where are you?"

If the woman heard, she didn't answer. Kagome finally found her at the bottom of a steep hill. Inuyasha chose that moment to wriggle free of Kagome's hold and bound towards Kikyo. Kagome followed closely behind, trying not to slip on the damp grass.

The undead priestess regarded him with an unreadable look in her eyes. Inuyasha took a cautious step towards her, tail slowly moving back and forth. Kagome could practically see his brain trying to process this. Surely, he wasn't so far gone that he didn't recognize Kikyo of all people?

"Inuyasha." Kikyo stated. The golden eyes were truly unmistakeable. She addressed Kagome,

"A priestess did this to him, am I correct?"

"Yes!" Kagome panted, trying to catch her breath, "But she said she was new and fumbled the spell. She said it would wear off on its own eventually, but she didn't know what effect it would have on his mind. Please Kikyo!" She was willing to beg on her knees if that's what it took, "We need your help! You're strong enough to change him back, aren't you?"

"I am." Kikyo replied coolly, "But that doesn't mean I'm going to do it."

Kagome blinked dumbly, letting her jaw drop.

 _Did I hear that right? She admitted that she can help him, but won't?_

Kikyo chuckled at Kagome's confused and judgemental expression. She knelt before the dog and pressed her forehead against his. After a moment, she leaned back and stood.

"I will not undo the spell on him."

"Why not?!" Kagome exclaimed, not bothering to rein in her anger.

"Because," Kikyo answered in her annoyingly serene way, "I looked into his mind just now. He's happier this way. Tell me, how has his reception been with people lately?"

Kagome's face burned. Her hands clenched into fists, nails digging into her palms.

"He can't stay like this." She insisted, refusing to speak the answer they both knew. Kikyo raised an elegant eyebrow and Kagome got the feeling that she'd fallen right into a trap.

"If that's the way you feel, then why not change him back yourself, _priestess?_ "

The mocking lilt on the word felt like a punch in the gut.

Inuyasha looked at her and tilted his head questioningly, as if sensing her embarrassment.

"If you can't wait to have him subjected to being treated like a hanyou again, you should have no trouble undoing the spell. Farewell." She turned and calmly walked away, leaving Kagome rooted to the ground.

Kikyo ignored Inuyasha's quiet bark. She had never been in the habit of explaining her decisions and she wasn't about to start now.

* * *

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine.

* * *

Kagome didn't speak the entire way back to camp. Inuyasha trotted beside her, golden eyes looking confused and upset.

 _Talk to me,_ he seemed to say.

 _I wish I could,_ Kagome thought, _has it really been two whole days since I heard your voice?_

She stifled a sob of frustration and kept walking.

The inu-tachi tried to hide their disappointment when Kagome returned with Inuyasha, still as a dog. And judging by Kagome's expression, the meeting had not gone well.

"She won't do it." Kagome snarled, dropping next to her knapsack and furiously rummaging through it. She flattened her voice in a mocking imitation of Kikyo. "I looked into his mind, Inuyasha likes being a dog. But you don't know him as well as _I_ do. Ooh!"

She was so angry, she seemed to have forgotten what she was looking for and pushed the bag away from her, still ranting out loud to no one in particular.

"She made it sound like I want to change him back so people start being mean to him again! How dare she say that to me! She's the one that demanded Inuyasha become human for her! Am I the only person that loves him the way he is?!"

She raked a hand through her hair, too agitated to be embarrassed by her admission. Inuyasha whined quietly and pressed his forehead against her arm. Shippo shyly climbed onto Kagome's lap and hugged her. Sango and Miroku shared a glance, unsure of how best to handle the situation. Even Kirara looked distressed. Finally, Sango bravely spoke up.

"Kikyo looked into Inuyasha's mind?"

They waited patiently for Kagome to compose herself. Kikyo managed to get under her skin in a way no one else could.

"She says she did." Kagome snorted derisively, "According to her, being a puppy is the happiest Inuyasha has ever been and he likes the attention he's been getting."

Miroku chose his words carefully before speaking. Kagome liked to think she was a kind and patient person, but her temper not only matched, but occasionally surpassed Inuyasha's. And god help you if you ever pointed that out.

"She may have a point, it is a step up from having tomatoes thrown at him."

Inuyasha whined and nudged Kagome's arm again. She scratched his head, but kept her narrowed eyes on Miroku, not liking where his point seemed to be heading.

"But, I'm very surprised that Kikyo wasn't more concerned about Inuyasha's safety. There's no way he can defend himself like this. Does she really trust us to protect him?"

Kagome sneered.

"I've never heard Kikyo worry about Inuyasha's safety. Unless you count, 'your life is mine, no one else can have it.' You know what I think? I think she's going to spin this against me no matter how it turns out! Anything to make Inuyasha further in her debt!"

"What do you mean?" Sango asked, furrowing her eyebrows, "How could she spin this against you? It isn't your fault." Kagome gently pushed Inuyasha away; he'd started repeatedly headbutting her arm and it was getting irritating.

"Oh. Kikyo said that I'm capable of undoing the spell. I should have no problem since I just can't wait for people to be horrible to him again!"

Shippo yelped, tumbling off Kagome's lap. Apparently tired of being ignored, Inuyasha dislodged the kitsune and placed his forepaws on Kagome's knees, stretching his fluffy head towards her. Surprised, Kagome didn't move.

Inuyasha's forehead touched hers and her eyes widened.

 _Could it be? Is he trying to communicate with me the way Kikyo did? Is that possible?_

There was no time to question it, Kagome closed her eyes and leaned into the contact, willing herself to connect somehow. She twisted her hands in Inuyasha's ruff, concentrating harder.

Nothing happened. Literally nothing.

She released his fur and pressed a knuckle between her eyes, attempting to quell her disappointment. Inuyasha chuffed in annoyance and started pacing in front of her.

"Erm, was something supposed to happen?" Shippo asked. He instantly regretted his question when Kagome's eyes welled up with tears.

"Kikyo was able to communicate with him like that. But it didn't work, I can't do it!" She buried her face in her hands. "Why do I always end up coming in second to her?"

Sango and Miroku weren't sure what to do, but apparently Inuyasha did. He jumped up onto Kagome's lap and nudged at her hands with his nose. When she got the hint and removed them, he tenderly nuzzled her and licked away her salty tears. Kagome laughed wetly and wrapped her arms around the canine, letting him try to comfort her. Leaving them to their moment, Miroku turned to Sango and addressed her in a whisper.

"If I understand correctly, Kagome has the power to undo the spell?" Sango nodded, scooping Shippo onto her lap so he could hear too.

"I suppose it makes sense, she's got priestess powers too. But how on earth is she supposed to undo a spell she knows nothing else about? That's kind of how we got into this mess in the first place." Shippo sighed, looking sadly at Kagome.

"Not to mention, Kikyo's comments have really messed with her confidence. Kagome's powers don't seem to work when she's flustered."

Raising his voice, Miroku made the general suggestion that they ought to get some rest. The group gratefully agreed, suddenly feeling very drained by the day they'd had. Nobody commented when Inuyasha snagged the spot in Kagome's sleeping bag where Shippo usually slept. Sango discretely tucked him in beside her, not wishing to make a scene.

* * *

" _Kagome! Kagome, where are you? Why won't you answer me?"_

 _Kagome opened her eyes, but saw nothing but white mist. A faint voice echoed in her ears. Someone calling her name? Who though?_

" _Goddammit, I know you're here! Kagome!" A figure emerged from the mist. Kagome didn't have time to react when a pair of strong arms swept her into a tight embrace. Kagome stood frozen to the spot, afraid to move._

" _There you are," Inuyasha murmured, his lips whispering against her shoulder, "Didn't you hear me calling you?" He exhaled and pulled her closer. Regaining some measure of control over her senses, Kagome returned the hug._

" _Inuyasha," she whimpered._

 _They stood there for a moment, just holding each other. Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound of her sniffling and he leaned back to hold her at arm's length._

" _Hey, quit crying." He said gruffly. "Where the hell are we, anyway?" Kagome opened her mouth to answer, but the words stuck in her throat. Suddenly, she could see right through him!_

 _She grasped at his shoulders and found only air. His golden eyes met hers, full of confusion and a little fear. His mouth moved, but no sound came out._

" _Inuyasha!" Kagome cried._

 _She called again. Her voice echoed uselessly through the vast emptiness of wherever she was._

Kagome bolted upright, clapping a hand over her mouth to avoid waking the others. Beside her, Inuyasha stirred, still as fluffy and cuddly as ever. Heart pounding, Kagome lay back down and tried valiantly to get a grip on her emotions. Miroku was right, she did need rest. But she sure as hell wasn't getting any now.

* * *

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me. I don't even have a puppy and that makes me sad.

A few shout-outs! A BIG BIG thank you to some of my most faithful reviewers, kokoronagomu, Sugarplumprince, Alannada, Wicked Onna you have no idea how happy it makes me to get those emails! Thank you thank you 😊 enjoy!

* * *

Kagome woke up feeling sick. It was a little harder to read Inuyasha's canine expressions, but judging by the drooping ears and tail, he was feeling the same way. Kagome lifted him into her arms and kissed between his ears.

"I miss you." She murmured, "The real you."

Inuyasha licked her chin.

As was normal on cloudy days like this one, it took the group longer than usual to rise. Everyone's mood seemed to have taken a hit since last night and Kagome couldn't blame them. Kikyo had been their best shot. Anger burned in her chest at the memory. For once in her life, she was furious with the woman and didn't feel an ounce of guilt over it.

 _Kikyo is wrong. Inuyasha wants to be himself again, I'm sure of it._

Apparently wishing not to bother her, her friends had silently began getting breakfast started, boiling water and digging out the last of their dried meat from her bag.

"Miroku," she asked nervously, "can dreams sometimes be er, not just dreams?"

Miroku's hands stilled on the kettle.

"They absolutely can. Especially for those with spiritual powers, premonitions often come in the form of dreams. Can you tell us what you saw?"

She did, omitting details such as the tingly feeling she'd felt at hearing his voice or how his lips had grazed her shoulder. She described the white mist, Inuyasha's appearance and disappearance. Miroku, being the gentleman he was most of the time, did not draw attention to the faraway look in Kagome's eyes as she spoke, or the absent-minded way she rubbed Inuyasha's puppy ears. He coughed.

"Well Kagome, I'd be willing to wager that your attempt to communicate with him wasn't a failure after all. It sounds to me like you were in his head somehow." Shippo hopped onto Sango's lap, eyes wide with worry.

"But he disappeared!" Shippo cried, "Does that mean we're losing him?" Seeing the uncomfortable looks on Miroku and Kagome's faces, Sango answered for them.

"I don't know Shippo, but this doesn't change anything. The plan has always been to change him back as soon as possible." Her even tone belied her inner anxiety. They truly weren't safe like this. She'd never say this, since Inuyasha's ego was plenty big enough already, but without him, they didn't stand a chance against Naraku or any of his incarnations. It was nothing short of a miracle that they hadn't been discovered by Sesshomaru, Kagura, or worse, Naraku himself. Inuyasha wriggled out of Kagome's grasp and flopped onto his back in front of her; a clear invitation for more belly rubs.

"Is there anything else you can tell us Kagome?" Sango asked, "Anything that might be a clue as to how to undo the spell?"

Kagome shook her head sadly.

"I told you everything. He didn't know where he was, and he was calling out for me."

Sango sighed and scratched her temple.

"I think Miroku is probably right. I can't help but think that he heard you when you tried the forehead-thing and that's why he was looking for you. Maybe you should try again?"

"It can't hurt." Miroku agreed. Inuyasha yipped in annoyance when Kagome picked him up without rubbing his tummy first. Holding him firmly, Kagome pressed her forehead against his and tried to will herself to make contact with him.

She sensed nothing but frustration. Groaning in defeat, Kagome put Inuyasha back down. He huffed and waddled over to Sango, hoping that she'd be more co-operative and read the signs.

"Try not to get upset Kagome," Miroku said kindly, "For the record, I have to respectfully disagree with Lady Kikyo. I can't believe he's truly happier this way, I just can't."

Kagome sniffled bravely and rubbed her eyes.

"Thanks, Miroku."

* * *

They packed up and left shortly after that. They still had no particular location in mind, but the feeling of inactivity was driving them all just a little insane. Walking in silence, they wracked their brains for a possible solution. Without knowing what she was doing, Kagome risked making things worse, not better. Shippo wasn't sure what else he could do to be of help, so he settled for following Inuyasha to keep him out of trouble. The puppy was chasing after everything that moved and having a blast. Shippo dropped to all fours to catch up. For having such stubby legs, Inuyasha sure could run fast. The ground rumbled beneath them and Inuyasha barked in warning.

All at once, two large brown scaled serpent-demons burst from the ground and sent them flying. Sango and Miroku managed to right themselves, but Kagome wasn't so lucky. She smacked into a tree and slumped to the ground, too stunned to move. She tried to lift her head and was rewarded with a stabbing pain in her skull. She vaguely registered a trickle of warmth on the back of her neck. Inuyasha's frenzied barking rose in volume. Sango and Miroku were busy dodging the lightning-fast strikes of the serpents' glinting fangs. A third serpent had joined the fray, and its evil yellow eyes were fixed on her.

 _They're after the jewel shards…_ She thought dully. _Inuyasha…help me…_

A blinding flash of white light forced Kagome to close her eyes. The serpent had to be close now, she could smell the reek of its last meal emanating from its jaws. It hissed.

But the pain never came. She had the peculiar sense that she was floating. She opened her eyes, blinking a few times to clear her vision. She was gently laid back on the ground.

"Stay here Kagome."

Kagome's heart stilled. She was dead. Or dreaming again. In a matter of minutes, all three of the serpents were dead, waiting to be sucked into Miroku's wind tunnel. Someone knelt in front of her and gentle hand rested on her shoulder.

"Kagome? Kagome can you hear me? Are you ok?"

Warm honey coloured eyes bored into hers. She was lost for words.

"Damn, you must have really hit your head." He tenderly poked around to look for the injured area. When he touched it, Kagome hissed and flinched away from him, tears welling up in her eyes. He was halfway through his frantic apology when Kagome threw herself into his arms and began to sob uncontrollably.

"Uh guys?" Inuyasha called weakly to their friends, "A little help?" Shippo, Kirara, Miroku and Sango were rooted to the spot, eyes wide and cheeks red. Weird, but ok.

"I'm so glad you're back!" Kagome wailed, lifting her tear stained face to his, "I missed you so much! Are you ok? Do you still feel like yourself?"

"I'm fine woman, calm down." He said gruffly, "Can you stand? We need to make sure your head is ok." He helped her to her feet and turned to face their group. Shippo and Sango flushed and clapped their hands over their eyes.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said delicately, "you should probably know that you're…" He pointed meaningfully. Confused, both Inuyasha and Kagome looked down.

Inuyasha's embarrassed shriek was higher than Kagome's. Hands flying to cover himself, he bolted behind a tree.

"Where are my clothes you bastards?!" He screeched.

"They're in my bag!" Kagome squealed back, hiding her face in her hands.

"So, go get them!"

"Quit yelling at me!"

Inuyasha's retort earned him a sit.

"Are you kidding me?! I still have this stupid necklace on?!" He let loose a rather impressive string of profanity. Tempting as it was to leave them like this, Miroku retrieved Inuyasha's clothing and handed it to him, but he couldn't keep from smiling. Things had seemed so grim this morning, it was good to know that things worked out relatively easy once in a while.

* * *

Once everyone's embarrassment had subsided enough, Miroku insisted they sit down and discuss the matter like adults. While he refused to make eye contact with Kagome, he still shared how the last few days had been for him. His memories were patchy, but he vaguely remembered pissing on Koga and seeing Kikyo. Everything else was like trying to remember a dream. Then today, he'd been struck with an overwhelming sense that Kagome was in danger and he'd transformed.

"If I have this right," Miroku asked carefully, "It was as simple as you needed to change back, so you did?" Inuyasha shrugged.

"I dunno. I guess."

"I wonder if you are capable of transitioning between bodies." Miroku mused, "Sesshomaru has a dog form, why shouldn't you?"

Inuyasha looked like he wanted to reply to that, but he cast a nervous glance at Kagome and snapped his mouth shut.

"Let's not even try." Sango said helpfully, "We're glad to have you back Inuyasha."

Their account of the past days wasn't so heartwarming. Inuyasha blushed upon hearing how much his puppy self had apparently liked cuddles and tummy rubs, but his expression was unreadable when he learned the details of their encounter with Kikyo. Shaking his head as if in disbelief, he stood and mumbled something about needing a walk.

"Can I go with you?" Kagome asked, "We can't risk you scaring another priestess."

They laughed a little, but the undercurrent of anxiety was real. With a curt nod, Inuyasha headed into the woods with Kagome following a few steps behind.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine.

A/N: You guys have Autobot girl 2234 to thank for this, without all her reviews, I might have forgotten that I didn't finish this one!

* * *

Kagome worried her bottom lip, unsure of what she should say, if anything. No cruelty intended, but it was strange to see him so lost in thought. Without warning, Inuyasha headed to a tree and dropped to the ground, leaning up against the wide trunk.

"Sorry," He muttered, crossing his arms and avoiding Kagome's eyes. Kagome took a seat in front of him, folding her legs delicately to the side.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Kagome asked earnestly.

Inuyasha's ears drooped and he gave her a sideways glance.

"You said Kikyo wouldn't change me back because she said I was happier as a dog?"

Kagome nodded her head.

"That's all she said?" Kagome took a split second to war with her conscience. Tell the truth and look like a tattletale? Or lie to protect Inuyasha's idea of his former love? Angry with herself for doing this yet again, Kagome opted for the latter.

"Yes." She replied.

Inuyasha looked at her fully then, golden eyes narrowing in suspicion. She known him for such a long time by now, but his intense gaze still managed to unsettle her sometimes. It felt a bit like being X-rayed.

"Dammit Kagome don't lie to me." He growled. "Out with it! What else happened?"

Despite what his friends thought, he wasn't completely dense. When Kagome had been telling him about the last few days, he'd seen a change in her when she got to the part about Kikyo refusing to help. Her shoulders had sagged, and she'd began fiddling with the hem of her ridiculously short skirt. She only did that when she was uncomfortable. He was unsure if their friends had picked up on Kagome's tell, but if so, they hadn't brought it to her attention, thankfully. He hoped the girl never learned to lie properly. If a day came when he couldn't trust Kagome, what would he do?

"As a puppy, everyone we met was so nice to you and thought you were cute. There were times where you did seem genuinely happy." Kagome hesitated.

"What did she say?" Inuyasha pressed, refusing to let her off the hook. Kagome sighed in defeat.

"She said if I was in such a hurry for you to be treated like a half-demon again that I should change you back myself." She looked imploringly at him.

"I swear that had nothing to do with it! I hate the way people treat you! I just…I just thought you'd want to be yourself again."

Inuyasha's expression softened and he reached out to gently still Kagome's fingers from her skirt.

"That's so stupid. How was I supposed to kill Naraku as a puppy? Why did you let something like that get to you so badly?"

Kagome's cheeks turned pink and she averted her eyes.

"You might as well tell me," He said firmly, "We aren't going back until you do." It was a sign of how deeply troubled she was by this that she didn't argue or threaten to 'sit' him.

"Kikyo was able to communicate with you and I wasn't. I wanted to change you back, but I was afraid that I'd make it worse."

Ah. He understood now. Miroku had recently taken him aside to shed some light on why Kagome acted the way she did sometimes. According to the monk, Kagome at times, felt like she was little more than Kikyo's replacement. A pale imitation of the real thing. Kikyo was stronger, more beautiful and she'd had Inuyasha first. At the time, Inuyasha had been dumbfounded by the news, exclaiming that he'd told Kagome countless times that he thought of her as Kagome, not Kikyo's reincarnation. But now, he saw that everything Miroku had said was right on the mark. Guilt began bubble up as he remembered how in the beginning, he'd mocked her poor archery skills and called her ugly. But that had been ages ago! His words had really stuck with her all this time?

He really was a jackass sometimes.

"Idiot." He cursed softly, "You've got it all wrong. There's no way in hell I was going to say this in front of the others and I'm only going to say it once, so listen up."

Kagome met his gaze, intrigued.

"Do you want to know what really happened this afternoon? I heard your voice, clear as day saying 'Inuyasha, help me.'"

She gasped. Inuyasha felt his cheeks warm, but he forced himself not to shy away.

"I know you didn't say it out loud, but I heard it anyway." He insisted.

"Oh, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered, allowing a happy smile to appear on her face. Inuyasha gulped.

If she kept looking at him like that, he was going to end up admitting every mushy thing he'd ever thought about her.

"So, uh, quit getting all worked up over stupid things ok? We should head back now anyway." He got up with a huff and began heading back to their friends, knowing she would soon follow. Kagome watched him for a moment, drinking in the sight of him. Inuyasha had confided in her once that he hated the way he looked, particularly his ears. Using an expression he'd picked up from her, he'd described them as a neon sign over his head saying "look, I'm not human!" Perhaps she was biased, being madly in love with him and all, but she thought he was just beautiful.

In their travels together, she'd some to recognize so many of the small mannerisms he had. Hiding his clawed hands in his billowing sleeves. The velvety way he spoke when they were alone together. The way his ears twitched when he was annoyed or flattened when he felt sad or guilty. The bubble of personal space he kept around him at all times; yet made an exception for her. She'd never find the words to describe how scared she'd been that she would never see these small things again.

The next time someone tried to throw a tomato at him, she'd throw one right back.

* * *

That night, everything felt like it had fallen back into place. Shippo sucked happily on the lollipop he'd dug out from Kagome's knapsack. Miroku sat off to the side, making quiet conversation with Sango while she combed Kirara's fur. Inuyasha lay on his back beside Kagome, dozing with his hands folded behind his head. Kagome had been trying to take advantage of the temporary peace to study up on her calculus, but the flickering firelight wasn't enough to see properly by. She sighed and closed the book, setting it aside.

Inuyasha's ear twitched when she did this, but his eyes remained shut. She didn't mean to do it, but after a few days, it had almost become second nature. She reached out and rubbed Inuyasha's belly. Everyone froze, staring in surprise. Slowly, Inuyasha cracked open one amber eye and gave her a quizzical look. Kagome blushed at the sudden attention, but she decided to ignore it. She rubbed his tummy once more, in a circular pattern. Inuyasha grunted and closed his eye again.

"Wow." Shippo remarked, returning to his lollipop. When the attention was no longer on them, Inuyasha subtly inched closer to Kagome. She bit back a laugh and switched to scratches.

Overall, maybe this whole ordeal hadn't been terrible after all.

* * *

FIN

Thanks so much to everyone that read, reviewed and favourited!

Shooshkipoo


End file.
